


Un día en la vida de Shinji Ikari [everything I wanted]

by ADreamerOfWinterfell



Series: In the land of gods and monsters [1]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Male Character, Gay Male Character, M/M, Music, POV Multiple
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADreamerOfWinterfell/pseuds/ADreamerOfWinterfell
Summary: El amor es complicado y más en la adolescencia.
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Series: In the land of gods and monsters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780264
Kudos: 12





	Un día en la vida de Shinji Ikari [everything I wanted]

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia está publicada en mi perfil de Wattpad (ElGatoDeAlicia). Hay una frase que me inspire de un libro de Maggie Stiefvater.

Pero el amor es complicado, es desastroso. Puede inspirar abnegación, egoísmo, nuestros más grandes logros y nuestros peores errores. Nos une y puede separarnos fácilmente.  
Puede movilizarnos.

-Sadie, Courtney Summers.

Shinji Ikari tenía doce años cuando su padre cruzó la puerta de su casa para nunca volver. En esa época sus padres estaban pasando por un proceso de divorcio que nunca llegaría a entender en su totalidad, al menos hasta que sea mucho mayor. Pero por ahora era un niño asustado, como cualquier otro niño, vestido un pijama de los Vengadores caminando hacia el vestíbulo y encontrando a su madre en sofá. Sostenía unos papeles firmados, un jarrón destrozado en el piso.

Se había quedado despierto viendo películas animadas en su habitación, hasta que escuchó a sus padres discutir a gritos. Shinji subió el volumen de la tele, pero no era suficiente para hacer callar los gritos. Entonces su padre le gritó que apagara la tele y lo hizo. Corrió a su cama y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada, el único refugio inútil que tenía a mano.

Lo último que escuchó antes de que se fuera fue un gope, algo chocando contra una superficie y la puerta cerrándose violentamente. 

-¿Mamá?  
-Vamos a comer el pastel, Shinji. Olvida lo que pasó.

Más allá de donde estaban, en la cocina, había un pastel que decía: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Shinji! 

Shinji Ikari no se había permitido llorar y sentir toda la rabia. La mantuvo en lo más profundo de si mismo, donde pensaba que era el mejor lugar para esconderla. 

Y todavía lo había pensado de esa forma cuando llegó a su habitación y volvió a su refugio de mantas. No quería liberar todo hasta que estuviera seguro y cuando lo hizo fue igual que una tormenta.

******

Shinji odiaba su cumpleaños como odiaba a su padre. Pero a este último no lo había visto desde hace tres años y después de que se fuera nunca más había celebrado esa fecha.  
Habían pasado tres años desde que su padre se fue. Esos días también odiaba regresar a su casa y en la tarde de su décimoquinto cumpleaños miraba el atardecer desde la azotea de la escuela. La tarde estaba tranquila y el cielo naranja, los pajaron cantaban y hacían coro con las cigarras, todo eso tan normal y deprimente como una canción indie.

Shinji creyó que estaba solo, hasta que lo escuchó.  
-¿Quién eres?- una voz provino de la nada cuando se había sentido más sólo.

Shinji se dio vuelta y vio al chico. Parecía de su edad, aunque Shinji estaba seguro que debía ser un año mayor que el. Tenía cabello blanco, piel pálida y ojos rojos. Su aspecto era muy peculiar. Shinji sabe que aspectos como ese era del tipo que la gente odia, pero sólo porque no se esfuerzan en conocer algo mejor de lo que están acostumbrados a ver.  
Un magnetismo vino de repente, un pinchazo eléctrico en todo su cuerpo. Se sentía bien y al mismo tiempo inefable. 

-Soy Shinji Ikari- respondió- ¿Y tú quien eres?  
-Soy Kaworu Nagisa. Es un gusto conocerte Ikari- la sonrisa de Kaworu era de esas sonrisas que podrían hacerte sentir como encontrar agua en el desierto.  
-¿Puedo llamarte Kaworu si te dejo que me llames Shinji?  
-Muy bien, Shinji. Y dime, ¿Qué haces en la escuela a esta hora? Cerrarán en una hora.  
-Hoy no tengo muchas ganas de regresar a casa.  
-¿Por qué? Creía que sólo el hecho de tener un lugar a donde ir te llevaba a la felicidad.  
-Estos días siempre son difíciles para mí.  
-Ya veo.  
-¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

Shinji se sentó junto a Kaworu y ambos se quedaron viendo la puesta del sol. Pronto sería de noche y las estrellas saldrían junto a la luna. Un espectáculo más misterioso que sol poniéndose, si alguien pidiera la opinión de Shinji al respecto, claro. 

-No lo se con seguridad, pero hoy me desperté con la sensación de que algo asombroso pasaría. Algo extraordinario y decidí quedarme aquí a esperar que suceda. Entonces llegaste.  
-Deberías seguir esperando- dijo Shinji- No tengo nada de especial.  
-Todos somos especiales, Shinji, solo tienes que mantener la mente abierta a cualquier cosa. El sexto sentido, sabes, y todo eso.  
-Se honesto conmigo, ¿viniste aquí a drogarte? Porque no me vendría mal un poco de lo que sea que tengas.

Entonces Kaworu comenzó a reír y su risa era de esas que te invitaban a hacerlo también. Y comenzaron a reírse juntos.  
Para cuando empezaron a salir la luna y las estrellas, los dos seguían riéndose. Vio que Kaworu le sonreía y Shinji sintió que sus mejillas reaccionaban se calentaban.  
Traidoras, pensó Shinji.

\- Si no nos vamos cerrarán la escuela y nos quedaremos atrapados- dijo Kaworu- Vamos, te acompaño.  
Shinji asintió y salieron de allí juntos. Para cuando estuvieron afuera tomaron caminos separados, no sin antes intercambiar números telefónicos. 

-Gracias- dijo Shinji, antes de que se fueran cada uno por su lado- por hacer de este día mejor de lo que esperaba.  
-Conocerte también mejoró mi día- dijo Kaworu- No hay nada como conocer a un nuevo universo en cada persona. 

Shinji creía que ese chico era demasiado honesto y extraño, pero eso no importó como para sonreír como respuesta y Kaworu lo besó en la mejilla antes de irse. Vio que parecía un poco inseguro al acercarse, pero con la confianza suficiente cuando los labios alcanzaron su mejilla. 

Ambos prometieron volver a verse otra vez y Shinji sentía que ya no podía esperar cuando sucediera. 

Sentía que esas emociones quemaban a su corazón. Su corazón era puro fuego y esos sentimientos gasolina, juntos podrían explotar si se descuidaba lo suficiente para que se tocasen. 

Definitivamente algo iba arder y no sabía si estaba preparado para cuando suceda.

****

Los meses siguieron y Kaworu y Shinji tuvieron más encuentros después del primero en la azotea de la escuela. Shinji le había presentado a sus mejores amigas, Rei y Asuka, y rápidamente fue aceptado en el pequeño grupo. Ahora eran cuatro y no tres. Un buen número, si le preguntaran a Shinji, claro.

Shinji se había sentido impresionado que Kaworu no tuviera amigos. Después de todo, el chico era amable y simpático. También descubrió que tenía catorce hermanos mayores y vivía con ellos. Sus padres habían muerto cuando tenía tres años, asique se habían ocupado de criarlo.  
Kaworu, como le había contado, creció en un hogar bastante artístico. Todos sus hermanos sabían desempeñarse en música, escultura, pintura o escritura. Cada uno tenía su propia especialidad y Kaworu era una mezcla de todo eso.

Shinji incluso había ido al instituto de arte que administraban los Nagisa. Siempre le había gustado la dinámica familiar que tenían. Ellos también lo apreciaban, después de todo era él primer amigo de su hijo. 

Los Nagisa también querían a Asuka y Rei. De vez en cuando, Asuka solía acompañar a los mayores de los hermanos Nagisa con alguna sonata de violines, mientras Rei debatía sobre Rebelión en la granja y Alicia en el país de las maravillas con Leliel.

Una mañana, Shinji bajó por las escaleras de su casa y encontró a su madre hablando con Kaworu. Ambos se estaban riendo hasta que vieron a Shinji.  
-¿Kaworu, que haces tan temprano aquí?- preguntó Shinji, aún con pijama y totalmente despeinado- Tenemos escuela dentro de dos horas.  
\- Lo sé- dijo el chico- Pero tu madre me había inviatado antes a desayunar con ustedes. Pensaba en venir y luego caminar juntos a la escuela como siempre.  
-Está bien- dijo Shinji. Trató de aparentar tranquilidad, pero en el fondo estaba nervioso. 

Kaworu le gustaba mucho y su madre lo sabía. Suponía que ella sólo trataba de ayudarlo. Pero no servía de nada para su confianza que Kaworu lo viera en pijama y hecho un desastre.  
Fue corriendo al baño, se peino, se lavó la cara y los dientes. 

Shinji se sentó al frente de Kaworu cuando bajó por segunda vez a desayunar. Su amigo estaba comiendo una totastda con café y sonrió espléndido cuando miraba a Shinji. 

El tiempo pasó rápido y cuando terminaron de comer, Shinji y Kaworu se despidieron de Yui para ir a la escuela. Primero fueron a la casa de Asuka y los tres a la de Rei.

Asuka hablaba sobre la tarea de matemática y el nuevo capitulo de un anime que empezó a ver. Rei, Shinji y Kaworu la escuchaban con atención, aunque la mayor parte Kaworu no quitaba la vista de Shinji. Las chicas y Shinji empezaron a adelantarse mientras Kaworu se perdía en sus pensamientos.

-¿Kaworu?- le llamó Rei.  
-¿Si?- preguntó confundido el aludido.  
-Te quedaste atrás, tonto- dijo Asuka- ¿Qué está pasando por tu cabeza? 

Kaworu dudó por un momento. Recordó las palabras de sus hermanos sobre no derrochar una oportunidad y sonrió.  
-Estaba pensando en invitarlos a la fiesta que harán mis hermanos por el aniversario del instituto- dijo Kaworu y después hizo una pausa- Aunque no tienen que venir si no quieren.  
-¿Estás bromeando?- dijo Shinji, sin dudarlo- Claro que iremos, me encantaría ir.

A Shinji se le celentaron las mejillas cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y la velocidad en que lo hizo. Kaworu se quedó viendo a Shinji, sin poder respirar.  
Kaworu bajó la cabeza y puso un brazo sobre ella, escondiendo su sonrisa y sonrojo de sus amigos. Shinji empezó a ver para otro lado.

Rei y Asuka veían a los chicos.  
-Patéticos- pensaron las dos.  
Asuka quería que sus amigos dejarán ser tan vergonzosos y confesaran lo que sentían por el otro, de esa forma se ahorrarían momentos vergonzosos como el que había visto. Pero esos dos eran chicos y los chicos son idiotas.

-Oye, Shinji idiota- dijo Asuka- ¿Desde cuándo hablas por nosotras?  
\- Nos encantaría ir, Kaworu- dijo Rei.  
-¿De verdad?- preguntó Kaworu, su ojos se iluminaban- Es el sábado, a las nueve.  
\- Es estúpido que lo preguntes- dijo Asuka- Eres nuestro amigo, obvio que iremos. Ahora vamos a apurarnos antes de llegar tarde. 

Asuka comenzó a correr, Shinji y Rei iban detrás de ella. Kaworu sonrió y siguió a sus amigos.

****

-Hola, Shinji- dijo Kaworu.  
-¡Kaworu!- exclamó Shinji- ¿Qué haces en mi salón?  
-Bueno, estoy en hora libre y Asuka me envió un mensaje diciendo que tu también. ¿Te parece venir conmigo?  
-Claro.  
-Fantástico. 

Los chicos salieron del salón de Shinji y caminaron por la escuela. Shinji vio a Kaworu, quien estaba sonriendo y tenía sus dedos largos de pianista en los bolsillos del pantalón. Vio que a Kaworu le brillaron los ojos cuando desvió la vista del pasillo para verlo a él.  
Shinji se sonrojo y Kaworu volvió a prestar atención en el camino. 

Se detuvieron en la entrada del salón de música. Kaworu sacó una llave y la usó para abrir la puerta. Después de encender las luces firmó en una planilla que estaba colgada a un lado de la puerta. 

-Suelo reservar el salón para ocuparlo en mi hora libre- dijo Kaworu- Shinji, quiero que toquemos algo juntos.  
-¿Juntos?  
\- Si, tu madre me dijo que sabes tocar el chelo. 

Se suponía que su madre no debía decirle a nadie sobre eso. 

\- Está bien- dijo Shinji- Pero no soy muy bueno.  
\- Eso no me importa- dijo Kaworu- Siempre se puede mejorar.  
-Yo...quisiera tocar el piano contigo. ¿podrías mostrarme como se toca?  
\- Está bien, ven aquí.

Shinji se sentó en el banquillo y Kaworu tomó su muñeca. El tono de la piel de Kaworu hacía contraste con el suyo y la sensación del tacto era calidad. 

Al principio era torpe, pero Kaworu lo guiaba sin molestia alguna. Él tocaba mientras Shinji le seguía el ritmo. Finalmente, a Shinji le salieron algunas notas.  
-Esto es genial- dijo Kaworu- Sonamos muy bien juntos. 

Shinji sonrió, entonces se dio cuenta que la música se había detenido y que Kaworu lo estaba viendo. Empezó a acercarse y Shinji estaba congelado.  
Kaworu cerró los ojos y estaba a punto de besarlo. 

Shinji retrocedió rápidamente.  
-¡Tengo que irme!- dijo- ¡Nos vemos mañana!  
Abrió la puerta y salió lo más rápido del llegar. Kaworu sólo se le quedó viendo sin entender lo que pasaba y con la sensación de que había hecho algo mal.

****

\- Shinji- lo llamaba de su madre. 

Shinji había llegado corriendo a casa después de la escuela y se encerró en su habitación. Yui se preocupó mucho.

-Shinji, hijo, abre la puerta y habla conmigo sobre lo que sea que este pasándote.  
\- Kaworu iba a besarme- dijo Shinji.  
-Oh, ¿eso es bueno? ¿querías que te besara?  
\- Si, pero estaba nervioso.  
-¿Y entonces que pasó?  
\- Escapé de ahí.  
-Ay, hijo.

Mientras tanto, Kaworu llegó a su casa y se encerró en su habitación. Sus hermanos se preocuparon mucho y fueron a su habitación para hablar con él.

-¿Kaworu?-preguntó Israfel- ¿Qué sucede? ¿pasó algo malo?  
-Creo que arruine todo con Shinji- respondió Kaworu.

Al principio no estaba seguro de dar el paso con Shinji. Pero sus hermanos lo habían alentado para que lo haga.  
Aunque no lo parecía, Kaworu era alguien muy inseguro de si mismo. Lo cual parecía ser muy extraño para alguien que vivía en un hogar donde lo amaban profundamente. 

Pero a Kaworu siempre le había costado hacer amigos por su apariencia, su sensibilidad y que le gustaran los niños.  
Nunca había tenido verdaderos amigos y esta era la primera vez en que alguien había querido ser su amigo. Asique se emocionó cuando sus mejores amigos aceptaron la invitación a la fiesta.  
Incluso había creído que podría gustarle a Shinji y decidió tomar la iniciativa como le dijeron sus hermanos. Pero todo salió terrible y Kaworu solo quería encontrar un lugar para gritar y desaparecer. 

¿Y si había malentendido a Shinji? ¿Y si ahora lo rechazaba? ¿Y si Asuka y Rei lo rechazaban si llegaban a enterarse? ¿Que iba a hacer si perdía a sus amigos? 

-Creo que voy a enfermarme- dijo Kaworu.  
\- No podemos dejarlo solo- decidió Bardiel.

El resto asintió. Iba a ser una noche larga.

****

Durante el resto de la semana, Shinji estuvo evitando a Kaworu. Se iba más temprano a escuela y tomaba el metro para llegar y en la escuela se escondía de él. 

Finalmente, la noche del viernes había llegado y Shinji no estaba seguro de ir a la fiesta. Quería ver a Kaworu, pero temía ver al chico a la cara después de rechazar su beso como el cobarde que era. 

-¡Shinji!- lo llamó su madre desde la sala- ¡Asuka y Rei están aquí!  
Las chicas abrieron la puerta. Asuka lo miraba y lo juzgaba con ella. 

-Eres patético- le dijo- Hoy tenemos una noche importante y tu estas aquí, escondiendote como si nada.  
\- Lo que sea que pase entre tu y Kaworu- dijo Rei- deben resolverlo.  
\- No ha hablado mucho con nosotras, pero algo está pasando y estamos hartas de verlo deprimido sólo porque no le diriges la palabra.

Shinji mordió su labio.  
\- Está bien- dijo Shinji.

****

La fiesta eran en el patio trasero de la casa de los Nagisa. Habían muchos estudiantes que hablaban y comían bocadillos repartidos en la mesa.  
Shinji llegó a distinguir a Kaworu. Estaba usando una chaqueta verde y sostenía un libro. Lo veía hablando con Arael cuando llegaron.

Kaworu sonrió cuando los vio, pero la alegría no tardó en convertirse en pánico. Sachiel apareció y le pegó con el codo. Kaworu empezó a molestarse y caminó hacia los tres.  
-Hola- los saludó- Es genial que hayan venido.  
\- No íbamos a perdernoslo- dijo Rei.

Kaworu asintió. 

La fiesta seguía y a Shinji le aterraba tener que quedarse a solar con Kaworu. Pero también quería hablar con él.

Kaworu, quería decirle, me gustas mucho. Pero tengo miedo.

Shinji no sabía a que le tenía miedo. Quizás decepcionar a Kaworu en material de novio o que decidiera que no valía la pena. 

-Kaworu- dijo Asuka- ¿Dónde está Shansel? Quiero hablar con ella sobre algo.  
-Está...  
\- No te preocupes, la encontraré yo misma. Vamos, Rei. 

Las dos chicas se fueron rápidamente y dejaron a los chicos solos.  
-¿Te gustaría ir a la cocina?- dijo Kaworu después de un rato en silencio mientras la música sonaba a todo volumen- No me gusta que la música esté muy alta.  
\- Está bien.

Shinji acompañó a Kaworu. Los dos seguían sin saber que decir cuando estuvieron más de dos minutos en la cocina.

-Shinji- dijo Kaworu, harto del silencio- Lamento si hice algo que te haya hecho sentir incómodo.  
\- No, Kaworu, está bien- respondió Shinji- Yo lamento haberte dado otra idea.  
-¿De qué hablas?  
-Esa tarde, en el salón de música, quería que me besaras. Pero tenía miedo.  
-Oh.  
-Quiero estar contigo, pero no creo que sea lo que te mereces.  
-¡Oh! Shinji, no pienses eso. También quiero estar contigo y creo que eres una persona maravillosa.  
-Gracias, Kaororu. Siempre sabes que decir.  
\- Eso eso porque siempre estoy pensando en ti.

Las mejillas de Kaworu se enrojecieron cuando lo dijo y Shinji sonrió. Tomó a Kaworu de las manos y acercó su rostro al suyo.  
Los chicos unieron sus labios sin mucho trabajo. Ese era el primer beso de ambos.

-Me gustas, Kaworu Nagisa- dijo Shinji, mientras abrazaba a Kaworu y recostaba su rostro en su pecho- Me gustas mucho.

-Tu también me gustas mucho, Shinji Ikari- respondió Kaworu. 

A partir de ese momento decidiron dejar de tener miedo.


End file.
